Nice
by WereYouWavingAtMe
Summary: Is being friends with everyone all the time always a good idea? Are kindness and justice two separate things? And is it possible to be 'Too Nice'.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that Anna liked everyone.

On the contrary, there were quite a few who made her want to pull tufts of hair from her scalp. The only difference between Anna and everyone else, was that she kept her feelings toward others, no matter how angry they made her, to herself. This meant of course that over the years Anna's reputation for being nice, friendly and trustworthy had won her the role of the peacemaker. She was the go to girl for advice. She never judged, no matter who it was she was talking too, if someone told her something in confidence, she kept it to herself.

And though anyone and everyone could feel comfortable with using Anna as their own personal counsellor, the only person Anna could ever confide in was Roxy. They had been friends since their first year and were a true testament to the 'Opposites Attract Theory'. Where Roxy had a wicked sense of humour, liked large gatherings of people and had what Anna called an 'It is what it is,' attitude, Anna was okay with groups of people, knew how to make conversation without offending anyone accidentally, and was quite okay with curling up in the corner with a book. Anna was fine with people talking to her about their problems, of course it could be pretty tiresome every now and again, but it was what she was good at, and she liked peacemaking.  
But, as sixth years looms, Anna starts to question her methods.  
Is being friends with everyone all the time a good thing?  
Are kindness and justice two separate things?  
And is there such a thing as 'Too Nice'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**What is the limit?**_

_**When is too nice, Too Nice?**_

_**How do you know where your fuse should end?**_

_**When is there too much of too nice?**_

_**Ignoring the storm,**_

_**Forgetting the fight,**_

_**Where does it come with too hefty a price?**_

_**Should I Speak out, if I don't think it's right?**_

_**When is too nice, too nice?**_

o.o.o.o.

_There are a lot of different blues in the sky, _thought Anna as she lay on her back looking up. _There is the really bright blue, dull blue, powder blue, an almost white blue and… and one more I can't quite define._

Anna had been lying on her back for some time now, her arms outspread on the grass. _I should get up,_ she thought, _Roxy will be here soon._ With a sigh, Anna rose from here position. It was the 31st of August. Roxy and her family would be flooing to her house shortly and Anna would accompanying them back to their home so that they would be able to take her to King's Cross the next day. Anna's family were muggles and so it had just seemed easier for everyone if she tagged along with fellow wizards for the start of term. She had only just stepped inside when she heard something smash in the living room. A great grin spreading across her face, she ran into the room,  
"Hello, Weasleys'!" she shouted through the cloud of ash. Her mother, Mrs Startley, entered the room behind her.  
"Oh! Hello everyone, how are we? It's so good to see you!" she had a wide smile plastered on her face.  
Roxy and her brother Fred has rolled out of the fire place onto the floor at Anna's feet. Roxy jumped up to greet her best friend.  
"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around Anna.  
Anna giggled. Fred stood up brushing ash from his hair. He was two years older than Anna and Roxy and was always good for a laugh. The sound of someone descending the stairs caught Anna's attention. Anna's sister, Maxie, entered the room. She was a muggle the same age as Fred. She and Anna looked very much alike, same curly brown hair and white skin, same bright green eyes.  
"Max!" said Fred walking over to greet her, smoothing his hair. Anna knew that though Fred was quite sought after by the female component of Hogwarts, he only had eyes for Maxie, the sweet muggle girl who he wrote to almost every week.  
"Freddy! Hi!" said Maxie pulling him into a hug. Roxy and Anna exchanged looks.  
"Have you got all of your things?" asked George, Roxy's father, with a smile, "We're having the Potters over for dinner so we really must be getting back rather quickly I'm afraid."  
"Yeah, got it all here," replied Anna.

Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged and Anna felt the usual sad tug in her chest that she felt every time she had to leave her family.

…..

"Anyway, Al and James are coming over for dinner, I think Rose is staying with them at the moment so she'll be here too,"  
"Oh yay! I love Rose!"  
They were sitting in Roxy's room blasting music and talking, as teenage girls tend to do.  
"Do you think Al will remember that he has my copy of _Weedes of the Worste Sorte._" Though Anna aloud. "He borrowed it off me last year,"  
"Maybe you should remind him," Said Roxy, only half listening.  
There was the sound of a door opening and voices down the hall.  
"They're Here!" yelled Roxy as she sprang up and out the door, Anna on her heels.  
"Anna!" it was Al who saw them first, "Hi! How are you! How were your holidays? I still have your book!" Al and Anna had bonded over the years mostly because of their mutual love of books.  
"Al, hi! They were good!"  
James, Al's brother sauntered in behind him.  
"Evening family!" he said, "And Anna! Evening to you too," he said strolling past them and towards Freddy.  
"Um," said Al, turning back to her, "So, sixth year, you ready?"  
"I hope so," said Anna, "It'll be odd not having those two around," she said, nodding towards Fred and James.  
"Yeah, it will." Said Al, his tone drooping, "I don't know what I'll do." Anna knew what he was talking about, Al always had trouble with some kids in their year. But James had always been there to defend him. It wasn't anything that bad, a bit of teasing here and there. Anna thought it was because Al was so friendly, so, sometimes boys made jokes about him being


End file.
